


A STORY ON DAYDREAM

by THEANDRIODDREAMSOFELECTICSHEEP



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEANDRIODDREAMSOFELECTICSHEEP/pseuds/THEANDRIODDREAMSOFELECTICSHEEP
Summary: *现代AU*人物ooc有





	A STORY ON DAYDREAM

**Author's Note:**

> *现代AU  
> *人物ooc有

项目完成，杨的组有一个周的调整期。庆功宴之后波布兰提议再攒一局，于是一队人马来到海尼森大学后街的DAYDREAM。

DAYDREAM在他们当年还在学校念书时还是一家餐厅，属于那种多数男孩子选择在纪念日给女友制造浪漫回忆的地点。波布兰曾在此创下一晚和五个女孩约会而不被五位发现彼此存在的记录，杨因为手头吃紧也在此打过工，亚典波罗听说杨在这里打工也来应聘，于是和杨一起做过一学期的服务生。波布兰的记录也有亚典波罗的一份功劳。后来的一天波布兰的恶劣行径终于暴露，五位女伴联合起来打算早找他讨个说法，约波布兰晚上九点在DAYDREAM见面，波布兰自知在劫难逃找杨和波罗救场，不料杨和波罗当晚正为图书会的事情忙碌而跟其他服务生调了休，波布兰自诩万花丛中过片叶不沾身，还是招架不住五个女人一台戏，心一横干脆脚底抹油溜之大吉。当晚学校发生了一起恐怖袭击，本部倒是没什么大碍，但专制主义者的人肉炸弹把学校后街炸了个底朝天，袭击中死亡52人，受伤146人。也把餐厅和波布兰的五位女伴炸成了灰。那之后学校后街萧条了一段时间，但他们毕业后几年DAYDREAM又开了张，变成现在的夜店。

先寇布从高尼夫前言不搭后语的表达中提取出以上的信息。此刻波布兰已经自然地混入了一群正在开毕业趴的女孩之中，菲列和卡琳已经迈入舞池中，杨刚刚说自己喝的有些多要出去透透风，其他人在另一桌上聊的正欢。于是当下的情况是高尼夫醉的不省人事开始逮着身边的人给他们讲那过去的故事，先寇布就不幸成为了聆听者。在夜店昏暗的灯光下先寇布内心突然翻腾起一种异样的情感，为什么要听他们青春校园故事呢？先寇布试图回忆自己二十多岁时光，却只能回忆起一堆恼人的实验数据和几个面目不清的女人，记忆进一步的回溯，最后连一些残影都仿佛白烟一样的散尽了，他什么也抓不到。

"呕——"高尼夫开始呕吐，先寇布一边腹诽这人酒品真差一边又不得不扶着他往洗手间方向走。洗漱台前恰好遇到卡介伦在和妻子报备，电话那头传来小孩子的嬉笑声，应该是他的两个女儿争抢着电话要跟爸爸道晚安。先寇布有那么一瞬间的迟疑，这是他今夜第二次感到一丝不可言喻的尴尬，可这时卡介伦挂掉电话，抬头从镜中看到了他。于是先寇布将高尼夫推给卡介伦，道：“他醉得厉害，你照看一下他吧。”说罢也不顾卡一脸的茫然，便径自走开了。把高尼夫这个包袱甩给卡介伦之后先觉得自己轻松了一些，一方面是因为高尼夫确实人高马大加之醉的像烂泥一样扶起来很费劲，一方面是因为高尼夫自顾自地讲的那些前尘往事让他自己也沉浸在一种古怪的、伤感的氛围之中。“我应该是一个不需要过去与未来的人，当下的快乐才使我快乐。”他心底的声音在低语。

先寇布心里挂记着杨，作为庆功宴的绝对主角今天他被各方人士灌了不少的酒，不知他在外边怎么样了。说来奇怪，明明像高尼夫那样难缠的醉鬼他是唯恐避之不及的，而杨也可能醉成那样熊抱着别人滔滔不绝，先寇布脑补了一下甚至觉得有几分爱怜，大抵杨就是有一种让人无法弃之不顾的魔力。先寇布觉得今晚的自己可能真的有些不大正常，但他也不想回到正常的轨道上。

他走出了店门，新鲜的空气使他重新找回了活在当下的感觉，他看见街角处杨一手拿着西装外套一手正在翻看着手机，橘色的街灯映照下，杨的线条显得更加柔和。先寇布觉得自己今晚分明没喝许多酒，可眼睛却自带一种虚焦效果，此刻看杨竟有一种穿越时空的错觉，仿佛站在那里的是二十多岁的、那个还在上大学的杨。

先寇布走进他，第一次这么近距离的仔细观察自己的上司：他看起来真的很年轻，说不定真的只有二十出头。本以为他可能喝醉了，但现在他的眼神清亮，动作利索，看不出什么醉酒的倾向。先察觉到自己心中竟有小小的失落。

“你怎么出来了？”似乎是没料到，杨开了口。

“里边有点闷……”先意识到自己盯了太久，回神后应付地回答道。杨没再追问，先寇布还想再说些什么，一时间大脑却当场宕机。一会儿，先寇布像是想起什么似的，问：“听说你上大学时在这里当服务生？”

“嗯……一段时间吧。你怎么知道呢？”

“高尼夫喝醉了说的，你挺幸运的，躲过了恐袭。”

“？”杨歪过头看着他以示不解。

“这里不是被炸过一次吗？你和亚典波罗那天没上班，波布兰的五个女伴被炸死了。你挺幸运的。”先寇布简洁的概括了一下自己听到的故事。

杨的脸由困惑转变为一丝调笑，“啊……他这么跟你讲的吗？看来高尼夫真的是醉得不轻呢。”先觉得杨还应该再说些什么，不料杨打了个哈欠伸了个懒腰，兀自转变了话题：“好想辞职啊啊啊~”先没来由的想到小时候祖父养的那只猫，每天在阳光下打打哈欠舔舔自己的毛，日子过得安逸得很。杨的动作神态都很像那只猫，可惜作为人类生活的压力显然比猫更大。

……

“高层批了霍克的计划？” “嗯……不过我还是觉得这个项目的可行性基本为零。”说着甚至开始踢脚边的石子儿。眼看石子儿轱辘轱辘越滚越远，马上要滚到小巷的中央。杨顺势向前走了两步想继续把石子儿踢到马路对岸，却感到胳膊一种巨大的力量牵制，杨回头，却被先一把搂住，高大的男人吻上了他的唇。先寇布想过接下来可能会发生的场景，不外乎是杨试图挣扎或是直接甩他一巴掌让他清醒一点，先在自我认知上觉得自己还算个绅士，也很讨厌自以为是的强吻那一套。在感性上他觉得上司的唇确实饱满又柔嫩，同时心理上还有一种隐秘的下克上的快感；但理性上他确实不明白自己为什么能做出这样的事，杨明明一副人畜无害的样子更像是波布兰喜欢的那种不谙世事的少女，而自己分明更喜欢熟女类型。他甚至开始期待杨直接给他一拳让他清醒一点。  
先寇布为自己在与人接吻时大脑还在高速运转而感到惊讶，可更令他意外的是，杨很快适应了先的节奏，甚至开始尝试回吻。直至呼吸不畅他们才松开彼此，先寇布试图平复呼吸，显得有一种强奸变和奸的窘迫，他觉得今晚自己的CPU果然烧坏掉了，没办法解释这个细密绵长的吻是如何要了自己的命的。“您好像有点儿醉了。”先寇布试图蒙混过关。

杨退后一小步，示意先把身子向前倾一些，然后把下巴轻轻放在先的左肩，杨的呼吸形成的热浪让他觉得有些痒，但他清楚的听到了杨对他的耳语：

“是么？可我觉得我现在还蛮清醒的。”


End file.
